Dio Brando
|-|Dio Brando= |-|DIO= |-|Awakened DIO= |-|The World= Summary Dio Brando, later renamed as DIO, is the main antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Born as the son of thief Dario Brando, he is adopted by George Joestar after his father's death in search to inherit the Joestars' fortune. However, after the discovery of the Stone Mask's secrets, he becomes a vampire and must defeat his adoptive brother Jonathan Joestar in order to claim world domination. He resurfaces one century later in Part III: Stardust Crusaders, his head now attached to Jonathan's body. He is still looking for world domination and sends out Stand Users to kill the remaining descendants of the Joestars. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B '''| '''8-B Name: Dio Brando/DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part I: Phantom Blood) Gender: Male Age: 20 in Part I. 120 in Part III. Classification: Vampire, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Massively FTL reactions, Time Stop, vampirism (sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), his stand, can shoot liquid beams from his eyes that can cut through steel, Regeneration (High-Mid; his regeneration was faster than the fire burning his whole body, scaled from Straizo whose regen was able to put him back from being blown apart), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), can walk on walls/ceilings, can spy on people from across the world using clairvoyant/psychic powers via Jonathan's Hermit Purple-like Stand, can freeze organic tissue on contact, can transform humans and other creatures into zombie/vampire servants, can implant spores in people to control them (said spores will attempt to kill or possess anyone who tries to remove them). Selective Intangibility. Gains flight with use of The World, Minor time stop resistance (can see and think within stopped time) Attack Potency: City Block level (Superior to his Part III self until he absorbed Joseph's blood), can negate durability with Vaporization Freezing | City Block level (Was able to cause damage to Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum which was able to inhale a fog that covered an entire town, of which The World was initially stronger than the former stand) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Supersonic+ reactions (Kept up with Jonathan who was able to react to his eye beams), possibly FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Part III Dio stated that he was physically inferior to Part I Dio) | Supersonic+ with at least FTL+ reactions and combat speed for Dio (Reacted to and deflected Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash, fought Star Platinum, should be faster than Joseph Joestar who in his youth have fought Kars in battle). Massively FTL for The World (Swifter than Silver Chariot, was initially faster than Star Platinum itself) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (He casually lifted a steamroller) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: City Block level '''(Should be as durable, if not even more than his Part III version). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | '''Multi City Block level (Was able to withstand multiple punches from Star Platinum) Stamina: Vastly superhuman, can continue fighting even if he is heavily wounded and go centuries without nourishment (blood) Range: Extended melee range normally, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and throwing knives | Up to 10 meters for The World (The World gets weaker the farther away it is from Dio), time stop is universal. Standard Equipment: Throwing Knives, The World Intelligence: Very devious, good at setting up traps and plans, incredibly charismatic and an expert on getting others to follow him and commanding them, and ruthless in combat and always tries to use his abilities to the best of their strength, as well as being very thorough Weaknesses: He will disintegrate in sunlight, and Hamon circumvents his regeneration. Overconfident. | All previous weaknesses. Does not seem to possess his old vampiric powers due to using Jonathan's body. His Stand, "The World", only has an effective movement radius of 10 meters (any farther and it starts to grow weaker). Has the same weaknesses as other stand users of the series (ex. If his stand suffers any damage, he will receive the same), though this may not be a problem as Dio was said to have survived even his stand's destruction. Anyone with the power of time-stop can counter Dio's and be able to move within stopped time (ex. Jotaro's Star Platinum). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vampirism:' Gained from the Stone Mask, Dio obtains supernatural and superhuman abilities. His senses and physical attributes are strengthened heavily. He is capable of regenerating almost any wound and possesses incredible control over his and others' bodies. **'Evil Implants:' Dio can create parasites that are implanted into his victims' brains. When taken out, they grow tentacles in attempt to kill the host and the person who takes it out. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Dio fires pressurized jets of waters from his eye sockets, which contain his vampiric essence. It easily pierces through human flesh and something as hard as stone. **'Vaporization Freezing:' By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue by touching it. This can range from simple limbs to an entire human body. It is noted to stop blood form flowing within the body, therefore acting as a counter to Hamon. *'The World:' DIO's Stand. It is a tall, muscular, yellow humanoid figure with various clockwork-esque styles across the chest, back, and fists. It has a range of ten meters and attacks only with punches and kicks. **'Time Stop': The World's main ability is to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time (unless someone else has similar powers to DIO). However, it is only able to stop time for a finite amount of seconds, going as little as five seconds and eventually up to ten seconds. Key: Phantom Blood | Stardust Crusaders Note: *This page covers the main canon version of Dio Brando. For Heaven Ascension DIO's profile, look here. *Dio's time stop does not accumulate damage. (See here) *Interview with Araki (see part 6 for the range of Dio's time stop) *JJBA directory thread *Respect thread Gallery Dio_Brando_Anime.jpg|Dio Brando from Part 1: Phantom Blood as he appears in the anime. DIO_OVA.jpg|DIO as he appears in the OVA. Dio_Brando_All_Star_Battle.jpg|Dio Brando from Part 1 as he appears in All Star Battle. DIO_All_Star_Battle.jpg|DIO from Part 3 and his stand, The World as they appear in All Star Battle. Jonathan Stand.jpg|Dio using Jonathan's Stand, 'Hermit Purple'. DIO_Part 3.jpg|DIO as he appeared in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders of the anime. The_World_stats.png|DIO's The World as it appears in the anime including its physical stats. DioBrando_JJBAEoH.png|Phantom Blood Dio as he appears in Eyes of Heaven. DIO_JJBAEoH.png|DIO from Part 3 as he appears in Eyes of Heaven. ZA_WARUDO_Time_Stop.gif|The Worlds Time Stop. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Psychics Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hax Category:Brando Family Category:Knife Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Villain Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Narcissists Category:Tier 8